Needless: Simeon Resurrection
by AFluffyKitty
Summary: This story picks up a few years after Simeon was destroyed. Instead of peace, falling on the Black Spot complete chaos erupts and Adam Blade, Eve Neuschwanstein, Cruz Schild, Gido, Disk, Teruyama, Seto, and Sulva must try to maintain order. Please Review!


Chapter 1 "Prologue"

In the 21st century, WW3 breaks out, many cities in Japan were bombed causing ash to rain from the blackened sky, and crimson Hell-Fire to spread throughout the cities. Over time a genetically modified species of super human began to emerge from this black spot, eventually they were given the name Needless. These Needless began to develop specific fragments that caused them to wield powers with the ratio of 1 fragment per Needless. However there were 2 Needless that had the power to learn fragments and use them, all they had to do was experience the fragment to learn it, eventually Adam Arklight 1 of the 2 possessors of this fragment, was killed in a spiral of self absorption and rage. Adam Blade the other owner still lives on in the black spot with his companions Eve Neuschwanstein, Cruz Schild (AKA Yamada), Disk, Gido, Momiji Teruyama, Seto, and Solva. It was believed that after Arklight was dead the black spot would exhibit peace, but that rumor was 100% wrong.

Chapter 2 "After Simeon"

Walking down the street, Cruz Schild was on a mission, not to destroy anything or kill anyone, but to buy Dero Doro drink and cigarettes. Ever since Simeon and Arklight were destroyed Cruz felt more like a house maid than a member of a Needless team. Then all of the sudden a bloody body flew from one of the alleys and landed with a thud in the middle of the street. A shadowy figure walked out of the alley and stood above the mutilated corpse, laughing.

He expressed the traits of a Needless, then he over confidently picked up the carcass and said "Judgment Execution!". Then the body slammed to the ground. Now Cruz knew for sure that man was a Needless, with that Cruz began to sprint back to the church.

He began to yell "Mr. Priest! Mr. Priest!" to which the priest replied "SHUT UP! Yamada!". Cruz franticly told Eve, Teruyama, and Blade about the man and the Needless.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Eve said "Let's go!" she continued. The trio blasted out the door leaving only Cruz and Gido to guard the church.

Meanwhile, Eve, Teruyama, and Blade were blasting to the scene of the murder when they arrived they saw the man that Yamada had described. He was a tall, extremely muscular man who had silver hair that was like steel.

"Hey You!" Blade yelled.

The man stood up and calmly said "Needless I presume… Well it doesn't matter because I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! I am Henshin Suru and my fragment is mutation."

"Thanks for the introduction, but we won't be needing anymore of it, DOPPELGANGER!" Eve shouted in her shrill voice. Eve's arm quickly changed into a drill and began spinning, she hurtled herself towards Henshin Suru and aimed her arm directly at his heart. As quick as she came Eve was laying on the ground blood pouring from multiple holes in her body.

"EVE!" Blade shouted.

"I'll be ok" Eve said weakly "doppelganger..." she trailed off faintly.

"You see I told you I would destroy you all but you didn't listen. Tisk Tisk. You see I failed to mention that my mutation fragment allows me to transform my body into any object I want; In this case I constructed spikes right where Eve was aiming allowing her to be impaled beyond repair; but with her Doppelganger ability I'm sure she will be back for seconds. So who's next?"

Blade threw himself at the cocky man and yelled "Tempest Thread!" neon purple threads shot out of every finger on Blade's hands and with a gurgle of Henshin Suru's blood he was engulfed in threads that only god himself could break.

Suddenly Teruyama's voice emerged from behind Blade "LITTLE BOY!" In an instant a huge flaming bomb was tearing down the street and detonated right in Henshin Suru' s face leaving him dead.

"Damn it Teruyama!" Eve shouted "We should of asked him who he was working for! But instead you just had to blow him up didn't you?".

Back at the church that night the group of friends started talking, "I really wish we could have found out who he was working for" Eve said.

"Me too" Blade agreed,

"Im sorry I blew him up, I just couldn't help it!" Teruyama argued.

"Whoever he was working for, we know now that they are a potential threat, and that they will be back" Gido said.

"Hey Yamada," Blade said "WHERE ARE MY CIGARETES?"

"YA AND MY DERO DORO DRINK" Eve yelled.

"I just bought some today! I already gave them to you!" Cruz shouted. Then, Blade and Eve began to intimidate Cruz with their fragments and they both yelled in unison "THEN GO GET MORE!"

Chapter 3 "A New Side Rising"

The following day was spent at the church researching, this new breed of Needless they had seen the day before, and generating plans on how to destroy them.

"What if they are remaining members of Simeon rebelling against its downfall" Eve said "there really hasn't been a-lot of Needless activity besides small gangs ever since it was destroyed. Maybe they gathered their forces and are planning a larger attack".

"No, Simeon went down with a bang, I don't think that any remaining members would even think about rebelling because of the limited people they have left." Professor Gido replied.

"Even if they did they wouldn't be very strong either" Blade assumed.

"But we can't completely rule them out" Cruz said "I'm thinking that they will eventually return. I feel that we should visit Disk maybe she has the answers or at least she could help us devise a logical plan to stop them" he continued.

"I agree lets visit Disk" everyone said.

Even after the destruction of Simeon, Disk remained in hiding collecting old files and information about the past, and continued to collect data about the present via her own experiences. She often felt lonely but then she would think back to all the adventures she had with her friends and how she helped destroy the evil Simeon pharmaceutical company. She knew that they would come back someday needing her help and she would be there waiting for them.

Chapter 4 "The Journey To Iron Mountain"

The team decided to leave for Iron Mountain a few days after discussion about the new Needless breed. They set off for their destination, Iron Mountain, by the nightfall of the first day Eve, Teruyama, and Blade were already mentally sick of traveling.

"Yamada! I'm hungry" Eve complained.

"Eve I would have already had dinner ready if the two idiots over there hadn't taken over the cooking" Cruz said.

Just as before Teruyama and Blade stood in front of a fire arguing if the flame was hot enough, if the meat was cooked. But then Teruyama couldn't stand it for any longer and sent a flame rocketing towards the meat burning it to a crisp.

"What the Hell did you do that for?" Blade yelled.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't wait any longer Blade!" Teruyama said.

"Wow, I guess history really does repeat itself" Cruz said in a dismal tone "and yet again we have no dinner because of it"

"Good thing I packed 30 cans of Dero Doro drink!" Eve exclaimed.

"IS THAT WHY YOUR BACKPACK WAS SO HEAVY?" Cruz yelled. "Well you should at least let me have some because I carried it all the way here." .

"Well you did carry everyone's stuff today, so sure here you go" Eve said. She tossed him the bright green and orange can that said Dero Doro super gelled energy drink. Cruz took a big gulp of the liquid, and immediately spit it out onto the ground.

"Ugh this stuff is vial! Eve how do you drink this crap?" he stammered

"Oh stop complaining Yamada." Eve said. With hunger and fatigue the team fell asleep in front of an unusually large fire preparing for another grueling day.

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE THE STORY? I AM HOPING FOR 50 REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND TELL ME WEATHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT! I ALSO TAKE RECOMMENDATIONS SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN YOUR REVIEW!  
><em>**


End file.
